


It's nothing

by RedRopes



Series: Danganronpa Angst [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Nightmares, Past Abuse, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Substance Abuse, Trauma, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRopes/pseuds/RedRopes
Summary: Kokichi remembers some not so pleasant things through a nightmare and refuses help.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi, Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Danganronpa Angst [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171166
Kudos: 45





	It's nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning for Abuse, Alcoholism, Toxic parents and nightmares

Kokichi sat with his boyfriends, lying his head on Rantaro's lap and his legs on Shuuichi's. He was going on about some exaggerated story, while they listened. He felt Rantaro playing with his hair and leaned into the touch. Once he finished his story, Kokichi fell asleep listening to his boyfriends' voices.

-Kokichi's dream-

"o- -o -- -h- b-d g--?"  
Stop  
"Wh--e-er l-av- the-"  
I want to  
"Fin-. H-ve fu- to-or--w wh-n y-- do-t h--- a m-t-er"  
I wish I didn't  
"I th-nk yo-r remem---in- th--gs wro-g"  
I'm not  
"I wo-ldn't d- that"  
But you did  
"Do you really think that little of me?"  
You think worse of me  
"well you lost it. You can go buy me another."  
Mom, I'm 14  
"I'm sorry. No, it's all my fault, I really am a horrible mother aren't I?"  
You are though.

Kokichi felt a specific emotion towards his mother. He loved her, she looked after him and raised him to be a good person (though the way he acts now really shows how good of a job she did at that) but she was not exactly the best at her job  
she was abusive and manipulative. The only reason Kokichi doubted this in his life and didn't break off any relationship with her the second he could was that she simply didn't know.

That sounds dumb. He knew. But she never tried to hurt him, she tried to raise him well. She definitely did a better job than his father.

His... Father...

"You fucking bitch!"  
Kokichi felt the ghost pains of an enraged slap over his cheek.

His father was never the best person, he was often drunk and yelled a lot, one day breaking into a fit of rage directed at the person nearest. Kokichi.

At the end of what felt like hours, he was dragged away by his oh so caring mother. She cared enough at that moment, patching him up until he was well enough to go to an actual hospital without getting asked any questions. His wrist was sprained, but he could live with that. The oh so constant nightmares weren't exactly fun but he's fine. He was always fine.

To add to the pain on his cheek, Kokichi felt a bottle break over his head, a hand grab his arm, his body hit the floor, a foot stamp onto his wrist. He knew that same foot would stand on his back next, he braced himself for the impact until-

-ichi! Kokichi!

He shot up breathing heavily, not even registering the tears pouring down his face. "K- Kokichi?" Kokichi didn't process Shuuichi's voice in his ears as he processed the memories that had just resurfaced.

He was shaking as he sat on the bed, tears streaming from his eyes. "Kokichi?" He looked at Shuuichi, trying to hide his fear, unsuccessfully. "I- are-" he struggled to find the right words, opting to reach out, not quite touching Kokichi.

He looked at Shuuichi's outstretched arms for a moment before slowly leaning forward and letting himself become wrapped in a hug. Rantaro rubbed a hand over his back.

It didn't take long for Kokichi to cry into Shuuichi's shoulder, feeling ghost pains all over his body. Rantaro kept rubbing his hand over his back, comforting him as his sobs died down.

"It's okay, do you wanna talk about it?" Rantaro kept his hand in one spot near the top of Kokichi's back as he asked the question. Kokichi shook his head, doubtful of whether his voice would even let him say the one word.

"That's fine, I'm assuming it's a sensitive topic." Kokichi nodded his head, lifting it off of Shuuichi's shoulder.

Tear tracks were evident in his face and his hair was slightly messed up. "A- are you feeling better?" Kokichi nodded, feeling Rantaro wipe any remaining tears with his thumb.

-some days later-

He sat in Rantaro's lap with his arms wrapped around his chest. He leant into the touch softly. It helped distract him from the nightmare he had the night before. It was worse than the first one, but at least he didn't bother his boyfriends this time.

He knew his boyfriends wouldn't have cared, and probably would've been happy to help him, but he felt guilty regardless.

"Kokichi?" He focused on the conversation his boyfriends were having. "Huh?" he heard Rantaro laugh, "we were just talking about what happened a few days ago. You never explained the nightmare you had." Kokichi froze, "o- oh um-" he curled in on himself. "Don't worry about it."

"It's nothing"

**Author's Note:**

> My first time posting here. It's quite short but I think it's pretty good.


End file.
